


your eyes like hellfire

by warsfeil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: Ritsu has a nightmare that Rei isn't there, and Rei has to prove that he isn't leaving.





	your eyes like hellfire

Rei realizes something is wrong immediately. The house should be silent; their parents are on an overseas trip again, and Ritsu is always asleep in the still hours between night and dawn, ready to try and avoid the entirety of the day. It’s too early for Mao to be here, trying to wake Ritsu up; it’s still a few hours to sunrise, and the darkness should be peaceful.

Instead, Rei’s bedroom door opens to display Ritsu, paler than usual and hunched over in his pajamas. 

“Oniichan,” he starts, and Rei’s heart seizes up in his chest, because he’d die a thousand times to hear Ritsu call him that under normal circumstances, but he knows Ritsu is doing it right now for all the wrong reasons. “I’m staying with you.” That said, he starts to shuffle over to Rei, but he doesn’t make it more than a step before Rei is a whirlwind of movement, flinging himself upright to wrap around Ritsu until Ritsu is all he can feel in his arms.

“Ritsu, Ritsu, what’s wrong?” Ritsu is colder than usual, cold in his arms, and the fact that Ritsu is letting him hold him so tightly is just a further indication that things are catastrophically wrong.

Ritsu huffs out a word – some sort of denial, _nothing_ or _it’s not important_ , and Rei presses a kiss to the top of Ritsu’s head in response.

“Was it a nightmare?” 

Ritsu is quiet, and then starts to pull away, half-heartedly tugging at Rei’s grip on him. 

“Ritsu, you can tell me,” Rei says, letting his grip on Ritsu falter in favor of cupping Ritsu’s chin in his hands. 

“Just let me stay with you.” His voice is thick with sleep and he almost manages to sound convincingly annoyed with Rei, almost manages to sound like he does whenever he talks about Rei being a bug under his foot, but his voice cracks on the last syllable and gives him away.

“Of course,” Rei says, because he could never deny Ritsu anything, much less a request like that. He doesn’t push again, not yet – he can see how Ritsu is refusing to make eye contact, see the way his lips are pressed together too-tightly. The last thing in the world that Rei ever wants to do is hurt Ritsu again, drive him further away. Rei is overbearing in his love, these days, stifling and clingy, but he’d rather be pushed away than leave. 

Rei steps back, and Ritsu moves with him, an automatic synchronicity that would be unusual if it was anyone but them. It’s only a few steps to the edge of Rei’s bed, and he sits on the edge, holding his arms out for Ritsu.

“You can stay as long as you—“ Rei trails off, abruptly, drops the sentence when Ritsu climbs into his lap, wraps his arms back around Rei, and presses his face into Rei’s neck, puffs of warm air glancing off sensitive skin.

“You’re so annoying,” Ritsu says, his lips a whisper against Rei’s neck. Rei’s hands go back up, to wrap around Ritsu. Rei knows he can’t hold on tight enough to protect Ritsu, these days, but he can still _try_. 

There’s not a response Rei can give to that, under the circumstances -- _I know_ falls flat and repetitions of _I love you_ aren’t going to help –- so instead he just slips his hand underneath Ritsu’s nightshirt and presses his hand flat against his back, fingers slipping over the knots in his spine.

“I’m here,” he says, finally, and combs his other hand through Ritsu’s hair when he feels hot tears hitting his skin where Ritsu’s head is still buried.

Ritsu’s nails dig in tight enough that Rei thinks the cloth might give. Ritsu isn’t always the best about minding his strength, especially when it comes to Rei, but it isn’t as though Rei is going to chastise him now. He could rend him bloody and Rei would let him, if it would give Ritsu the slightest bit of comfort.

“I dreamed you weren’t.” Ritsu’s voice is a fierce whisper, quivering and hurt, and Rei knows that his rage is turned as much to the ghost of his dreams as it is to Rei himself. 

“I’m here,” Rei repeats, drawing his hand down to tilt Ritsu’s head up and look at him. Ritsu doesn’t let him, at first, stubbornly using his strength to stay burrowed into Rei’s neck, but Rei is firm and, in the end, still stronger than his little brother. “Ritsu,” he says, looking into familiar red eyes as Ritsu tries to blink back tears and only succeeds in making them spill over quicker, “I’m here.”

“Don’t leave.” Ritsu’s voice cracks again; he sounds too vulnerable, too much like the child that would crawl into Rei’s bed to hide from monsters in his closet. Rei’s heart is heavy with the idea that he’s the cause of any of this – but he made sacrifices and knew what he was doing, and he’ll bear all the pain of his sins for eternity without complaint. “Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t leave you,” Rei says, and it slips out like it would have before he left, words rough around the edges, without a trace of Rei’s age or exhaustion. “I won’t leave you again.” He drags his thumb through the tracks that Ritsu’s tears leave, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ritsu’s cheek. Ritsu’s eyes close, eyelashes fluttering against Rei’s skin.

“I love you,” Rei murmurs, his lips still brushing against the high bone of Ritsu’s cheek. Ritsu’s inhale is shaky, when it comes, and when he opens his eyes his gaze settles, unwavering, on Rei.

“Prove it, anija,” he says, and it’s a shell of his usual venom, a quick surrounding of ice that’s already half-melted. Rei would endure a thousand insults and a million cold looks if it meant Ritsu knew he loved him – but he can prove it, too. He can feel the tension lessen in Ritsu’s frame just from holding him, and he can see the way his breathing catches in his chest when Rei falls back so easily on bad habits.

Who he used to be isn’t nearly as hard to grab ahold of as he pretends it is. Not when Koga is always around, speaking just the Rei used to; not when it wasn’t that long ago that Rei would have fought tooth and claw to get what he wanted – 

It feels like turning off a light, like surrounding himself in familiar, comforting darkness. Rei can fall back into what he once was, and it doesn’t erase the past, but that doesn’t matter, if the familiarity will give Ritsu relief. 

“How do you want me to prove it?” Rei questions. His tone shifts, turns darker and ruder. His hands shift, dragging a carefully trimmed nail down the shell of Ritsu’s ear. _He_ shifts, careful and internal, letting the dark seep into his old bones and wash away his fatigue.

Ritsu shivers, mouth parted. “Like you always do,” he says, and doesn’t let it be said in the past tense.

Ritsu leans in, and before he can get to his goal Rei surges up to close the distance first, presses their lips together and lets his hand to back to brace Ritsu’s head, to hold on. Ritsu makes a noise – desperate, half a sob and half pure want – and closes his eyes, digging his nails into the back of Rei’s neck like he’s trying to convey his urgency. 

It’s automatic and easy to bite at Ritsu’s lips, to beg for entrance, to kiss him harder once he’s allowed. Ritsu is always warm in Rei’s arms and Rei can always feel his self-control slipping away, being replaced by the pounding of his heart and the way Ritsu opens to him so easy and pliant. Rei knows that Ritsu isn’t like this for anyone else – it’s just for him, in those moments where he’s _oniichan_ instead of _anija_ , when he’s the older brother that can take what he wants and leave hellfire in his wake.

“Like this?” Rei says, lips still pressed against Ritsu.

“If you stop, I’ll never forgive you.” Ritsu’s eyes are half-lidded when he shifts his position in Rei’s lap, moving to straddle him properly, raking his nails hard enough down Rei’s back that he can hear the fabric start to give. 

“I won’t stop,” Rei promises, and reaches out to catch his fingers into Ritsu’s shirt, to pull him back down for a kiss and start the task of exposing more pale skin for him to touch. Ritsu grinds back down, and if Rei wasn’t hard before, it’s a state that’s rapidly changing. Ah, he hasn’t done this in so long, hasn’t had Ritsu like this in so _long_. It’s no wonder Ritsu dreams of Rei leaving when it’s been so long since Rei last touched him.

Ritsu’s mouth stays open even when Rei stops kissing him, even when he moves his way down Ritsu’s throat. He drags his fangs across Ritsu’s skin and hears the way Ritsu doesn’t _quite_ exhale his name.

“It’s been so long,” Rei says, “I hope you don’t mind me takin’ my time.” 

Everything he says falls on Ritsu like rain, and he can see the change. It takes so much energy to be like this – to run hot and heavy, like Rei is a wildfire – but it’s for such a good cause that Rei would make the sacrifice a hundred times over. 

He’ll be tired tomorrow. He’s more than awake right now. 

“Keep telling me.” It’s an order and a demand as Ritsu leans back in Rei’s arms, stretches and curves his back in a way that makes Rei want to pin him to the mattress. “Keep telling me that you love me, that I’m beautiful, that you’ll never lea—“

Rei cuts him off by doing exactly what he wants: he slides his hands down to Ritsu’s wrists and stretches him out even longer, careening them both down onto the bed. Ritsu’s shirt falls open on either side, acting like a picture frame for his chest, and Rei surges down immediately to wrap his mouth around one of Ritsu’s nipples. Ritsu moans; he pushes up into the sensation like he can’t get enough of it, he jerks his wrists in Rei’s hold just to feel Rei bore down harder, refuse to let Ritsu go. 

“I won’t let you go,” Rei says against Ritsu’s skin, because it’s what Ritsu wants to hear, because it’s the truth. “I’m never lettin’ you go again, Ritsu.”

“Don’t,” Ritsu gasps, biting his lip like it might help him hold onto his reactions. “Don’t let me go, I’ll hate you if you do—“

It breaks off into another moan, Rei refusing to let Ritsu get an entire sentence out when the temptation of Ritsu’s body is so tantalizing. He sinks his fangs down into the skin near Ritsu’s hip, and Ritsu cries out, voice thin and high and shaking. 

It’s only the barest of drinks, but the taste of Ritsu still explodes on Rei’s tongue like a firework going off. His self-control wavers like it always does, and he clamps down on it, on the desire to hold Ritsu down and keep drinking until he’s full. He licks across the wound, watching it seal up as quickly as it appeared, knowing it’s only adding to Ritsu’s arousal. He’d know it even if he couldn’t feel the solid line of Ritsu’s cock, couldn’t see it pressing against his pajamas.

“Give me more,” Ritsu whines, his voice catching on his throat. When Rei finally lets Ritsu’s wrists go, Ritsu moves his hands into Rei’s hair, grabs fistfuls and holds on tight like he’s steadying himself. 

“You’re beautiful,” Rei says, leaning back up to look into Ritsu’s eyes. 

“More,” Ritsu says, nails scraping across Rei’s scalp. “Oniichan—“

If Rei had any remaining self-control, hearing that from Ritsu’s lips does away with it rather effectively. He doesn’t think there’s anyone in the world that would turn Ritsu down, when Ritsu calls out for them like that, so close to begging and being undone.

Rei pushes Ritsu’s pyjama pants down a little more roughly than he intended, but Ritsu just arcs up into it. His cock is hard and leaking at the tip and Rei drags one carefully manicured nail up the side just to hear Ritsu hiss, just to watch his hips jerks. 

“I could make you come just like this, couldn’t I?” Rei says, whispering the words as he slides over Ritsu’s form so that he can free himself from his own pants.

“I’d hate you,” Ritsu says, voice so breathy it sends a shiver down Rei’s spine. “I want you inside me. Nothing ever feels as good—“

Rei lets out a hiss, ducking his head again to press a kiss against Ritsu’s lips. It cuts off Ritsu’s words, cuts off the stream of obscenities coming from Ritsu’s mouth, but Rei doesn’t care; he can lick the intent of the words off Ritsu’s lips just as easily as anything else. 

Ritsu moans against him, warm and pliant in Rei’s grasp. He moves his hips when Rei grabs them, and the motion jerks their cocks together with enough sensation that Ritsu moans into Rei’s mouth. 

It’s been some time since Rei last needed to find the lube that he keeps in the nightstand drawer, but it’s still there, and there’s still enough for him to use. 

“I don’t want your fingers,” Ritsu says. He’s spread out on the bed with his hair melding into the black sheets, his eyes a bright glow, and Rei leans back down, presses a sticky hand to the junction of Ritsu’s thigh and brushes kisses over his collarbones, tender and reverent. 

“You wanna feel it tomorrow?” Rei asks. His fangs skim the surface of Ritsu’s skin, trail along the collarbone. He doesn’t bite down. He wants to save that for later.

“Yes,” Ritsu breathes, eyes half-lidded and mouth open. His lips are pink and he’s holding his body so tense, waiting for it.

Part of Rei wants to refuse – to hold Ritsu down and kiss him sweetly, to wrap his lips around Ritsu’s cock until he comes with a high moan – but he knows better. He knows what Ritsu wants in this moment is to be held down hard enough to leave marks, to be fucked hard enough that even his healing speed won’t be enough to rid him of the ache by the time school starts.

Rei would die for Ritsu. Comparatively, this isn’t much of a sacrifice.

“Hurry,” Ritsu demands, and Rei does, sliding his hand over himself until he’s slick and then lining himself up with Ritsu’s ass.

“Hold on,” Rei says, a demand instead of a warning, and Ritsu does, wraps his arms around Rei and hooks his legs up around Rei’s waist.

Ritsu makes a choked noise when Rei starts to press in. It’s a slow, stuttering noise, a hint of pain and a promise of pleasure. He isn’t half as prepared as he should be, to accommodate Rei, and Rei almost stops, but Ritsu is pushing back against him hard enough that stopping wouldn’t even matter. He can feel Ritsu stretch around him and it feels as good as ever. If it’s overwhelming for him, it must be unimaginable for Ritsu.

There are tears pinpricking in the corner of Ritsu’s eyes, and he has them squeezed shut, breathing in little gasps of air. 

“You feel so good, Ritsu,” Rei says, a purr of praise that falls so easily. Falling back on old habits is easier than it should be, and it’s a good thing he’ll be able to put the demon back to sleep before school, because he can’t imagine trying to carry on a conversation like this. Not with anyone else.

Ritsu just makes another choked gasp, fingers clenching at Rei’s shoulders so hard that Rei knows there will be crescent shaped scabs there in no time.

Rei doesn’t give him as much time to recover as he would normally. It’s not what Ritsu wants, and it’s not what Rei would have done _before_. Ritsu had enjoyed it, then, the feeling of being held down and used for Rei’s pleasure – but they both knew that Rei would protect Ritsu with his life, that Rei would never hurt him anymore than Ritsu wanted in the moment.

They’d lost that, somewhere along the way; Rei knows it’s his fault, but if Ritsu wants to pretend for a moment that things are the same as they were… well. Rei is hardly going to object.

“Oniichan,” Ritsu manages, voice thick. One hand moves, losing its grip, dragging down Rei’s shoulder with enough strength that Rei can feel the blood immediately rush to fill in the welts. 

Rei doesn’t bother to reply, not with words. A thousand verbal promises don’t mean anything when compared to this: the rush of arousal, the feeling of blood pumping through his veins, the sound of every hiccupping gasp that Ritsu makes as he tries to feel more and less at the same time. 

Rei kisses Ritsu again, hard enough that he can feel Ritsu strain to remember to breathe underneath him, hips jerking. His cock is hard against Rei’s stomach, but Rei doesn’t reach for it, and Ritsu doesn’t try to take matters into his own hands.

“You don't even need me touchin' you to come,” Rei says, and punctuates it with a lick up Ritsu’s neck, a long strip from shoulder to ear then makes Ritsu whine desperately in the back of his throat. Ritsu tilts his head, baring the long plane of his throat, an invitation that Rei can’t resist when it’s being offered so easily. "Just me in you."

“Please,” Ritsu begs, desperate and wanting. Every time Rei moves inside of him, Ritsu’s hips jerk, meeting each of Rei’s thrusts with as much force as he can manage. 

Rei sinks his teeth into Ritsu’s neck, harder than he has in what feels like months. They’ve both been drinking from the other since they were small, long before they knew what they were doing – a transitional step, to feeding off people. They’ve been lingering in that step for years, because no one tastes as good to Rei as Ritsu does; the taste of him spills over Rei’s tongue and he swallows too quickly.

He knows he can’t take much, but it’s hard, when Ritsu cries out, writhing against him with almost mindless desperation. He bucks his hips, cock gaining what little friction it can where it’s trapped between them, and Rei pushes in harder. It’s the frenzied pace that it always becomes, with the taste of Ritsu in Rei’s mouth and Ritsu wrapped around him and Ritsu’s voice ringing in his ears.

“C’mon,” Rei says, withdrawing just enough that he can talk, lapping the blood from Ritsu’s skin. “You don’t even need me to touch you more than this.” 

Ritsu doesn’t. Rei knows it’s overstimulating – to be bitten is pleasure on its own, but it’s almost unbearable, with someone fucking into you. Unbearable in all the right ways, and Rei bites again, just below the previous one, giving Ritsu more than one to trace in the mirror later and remember, just like Rei will the scratches down his back.

“Onii—chan—“ Ritsu stammers as he comes, the title a substitute for all the things he can’t say. Rei can still hear it in his voice, the words _please_ and _thank you_ and _don’t leave_ and _you promised_ , and Rei kisses Ritsu to drown out the sound of them, lets Ritsu lick the taste of his own blood out of Rei’s mouth.

Rei drags it out just long enough for Ritsu to whine at him. He can manage that, at least. He waits until Ritsu makes that high, keening noise in his throat, fingers digging down hard in Rei’s back.

“It hurts—“ Ritsu says, and Rei buries his face in Ritsu’s neck, buries his cock as deep in Ritsu as he can go, and allows the wave of his orgasm to crest in shudders over him.

“You’re heavy,” Ritsu says, almost immediately. He’ll bathe in the afterglow physically, he’ll lay there and let Rei’s cock go soft in him, but he won’t let Rei have the emotion of it. 

Rei probably deserves that, so he doesn’t complain; he just pushes himself up onto his forearms, shaking faintly from the exertion of everything as he hovers above Ritsu.

“I’m all gross now,” Ritsu says. He’s still out of breath, still taking in gulps of air that make his chest rise more than usual. Blood beads at the bite wounds on his neck, and his lips are so red that Rei isn’t sure they’ll be able to hide it by the time has to leave for school.

“I’ll take you to the shower,” Rei offers, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Ritsu’s. Ritsu rolls his hips, hisses at the feeling of Rei still inside him, but doesn’t shove him away.

“No,” Ritsu says. “You said you’d stay with me. I’m tired.”

“Hm,” Rei says, and thinks back for a second – what would he have done, before? Ahh, the moment has passed, it’s such a strain to keep reaching for who he was, but he can manage it for a few seconds longer, with the promise of sleeping with Ritsu on the horizon.

He reaches out, wraps his arms more securely around Ritsu, and lifts him up. Ritsu cries out, louder than he likely meant to, and Rei keeps moving, pulls out of Ritsu and then stands up still holding him.

“Nn—“ Ritsu starts, a complaint and a threat and several things that Rei is familiar with all starting to form, until Rei places him down in his coffin, instead. There’s room for two, but only just; it isn’t nearly as comfortable as the one he has at school, these days, but sacrifices must be made. He uses the bed more often at home, but he wants to feel the heat of Ritsu’s skin on his as long as possible. 

“You’re gross,” Ritsu says, once the lid of the coffin is over them and they’re enclosed in darkness. It’s safe and familiar, and he’s close enough that Rei can feel his eyelashes flutter against Rei’s cheek when he blinks. Rei can still see him, muted and grey in the darkness. 

“I’m here,” Rei says, in response, pressing Ritsu to him. Ritsu heaves a sigh, mumbles something under his breath – Rei catches the word _anija_ and _bug_ \-- before resting his head on Rei’s shoulder. 

“You can be my pillow,” Ritsu says, “all day. And you can get up to tell Maa-kun that I’m not going to school tomorrow.”

“You really should go to-- _ow_.” Rei breaks off when he receives a well-placed elbow to the stomach, cuddling Ritsu even more in response. It’s a bit like harassing a cat, really. “I’ll tell him.”

“It’s your fault I’m up late,” Ritsu says. “So take responsibility, and stay with me all day.”

“I will,” Rei says, and promises it like his old self, then repeats it again, like he talks these days, because it’s true even if he’s tired. “I will. I’ll stay with you forever.”

In the darkness, Ritsu closes his eyes, but doesn’t let his hand go slack where it grips Rei’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thought to myself "hey, it's ritsu's birthday, i should finish up that rei/ritsu fic i have kicking around bc what better present is there?"


End file.
